fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Dark Pinkie Precure
'Crystal Dark Pinkie Precure '(クリスタルダークピンキープリキュア) is fan series created RainbowCakes4Life. It is based off from Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe First Generation Series. Summary One girl named Ichigo watched Crystal Dark Pinkie series a lot. She had dolls, toys and merchandise of them. However one day she saw Pinkie Stick lying on there. And she grabbed it before putting it to toy store. The stick glowed, a pixie named "Apple" and she told Ichigo to be a Precure. Like she seen in the TV Series. However a villain appeared named Loopy. And Ichigo had to become Precure. Characters Cures * Ichigo Kayama - The leader of the team. She is in elementary school. She loves making cakes, bake sweets and contact with her sister. She is 'Cure Cream '(キュアクリーム) * Purinsezu Ojo - The second member of the team. She is in middle school. She is a shy princess with royalty however her older sister is spolied while two younger is not. She is 'Cure Pudding '(キュアプリン) * Ao Yumehara - The third member of the team. Her dream is being a rockstar idol, she has twin brother named "Yuki" and her older brother named "Yamato". She is 'Cure Rock '(キュアロック) * Pamu Ai - The fourth member of the team. She used to be shy until she was 10. She is beauty and elegance person. Her beauty is attracting to people now. She is 'Cure Elegance '(キュアエレガンス) * Kamkura Aka - The fifth member of the team. She is a honest person like her mother she was teached honesty by her mother. She is 'Cure Honest '(キュアオネスト) * Nijiyume Hanako - The sixth member of the team. She is cherry unlike Ichigo She is training for Ribbon Gymnastics. Her ribbons are always colorful also. She is 'Cure Colorful '(キュアカラフル) * Hanami Kayama - The seventh member of the team. She is younger sister of Ichigo she is cherry also. She is full energy at weekends. She is 'Cure Fleur '(キュアフルール) * Hikaru Hoshizora - The eighth member of the team. She is older than all cures. But not much as Musu. She strugged hard to be precure. She will leave soon if she finds teammates. She is 'Cure Starry '(キュアスターリー) * Musu Bibi - The ninth member of the team. She is very older than all the cures. She used to work at chinese sweet house. She grew up and become a legendary precure. She is 'Cure Dreamlight '(キュアドリームライト) Other Series Cures Fairies * Apple - She came from the stick only mascot for the team Other Series Fairies Villains * Loopy - She is released in the Demons Darkness due to her unsatisfied ideas by people she was sent there by her friends. * Nya - She is the cat of the Demons Darkness she is evil cat than Pamu. * Derpy Girl - She is dizziest of the Demons Darkness. She is clumsy villain all time * Kokoa - She is black villain of the Demons Darkness. Her Skin is so dark unlike other cures from all series of Crystal Dark Pinkie Precure. * Jump - She is silliest of the Demons Darkness she is unlike Derpy Girl. But more sillier than it. However her silly is not funny at all. Trivia Gallery Cure Cream.png Cure Pudding.png Cure Rock.png Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Series based on Anime